


i die every night with you

by geeabee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: !!!!!, Aftercare, Alcohol, Choking, Clubbing, Consent, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, degradation kink, i know y'all only here for the smut though, it's fairly minor/moderate though, lowercase intended, spitting.........., there's like a sliver of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeabee/pseuds/geeabee
Summary: they grab the last few touches of accessories: keys to their apartment, their wallets, their phones.dream extends his hand towards george, who gladly takes it. they flip the lights off and head through the threshold and into the young, new york night that brims with potential.| title is from my my my! by troye sivan
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	i die every night with you

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay. this fic is literally just a bunch of troye sivan lyrics that get pieced together into the story. the lyrics actually featured are from lucky strike, rager teenager!, and stud (respectively)
> 
> happy reading!

as they dress in their bedroom, a song blooming with rhythm resounds from the record player on their dresser. they grasp onto each other’s forearms as they sing out of tune and dance in dizzying circles, only half ready to go. they let go of each other, laughing with childish glee as they fall back together on the bed.

_oh, i wanna tiptoe through your bliss, boy,_  
_get lost the more i find ya_  
_oh, don’t wanna miss a second of this, boy,_  
_hold tight and love me longer_

dream turns his head and smiles fondly, his hand reaches out to cup george’s face, stroking his cheekbones. he leans forward and kisses him with winded affection. their jaws move in synchronized movement, tongues familiar with the inside of each other’s mouths. george pulls back, resting his forehead on dream’s and sighing pleasantly.

"you gonna put my eyeliner on for me?" he sits up, patting down his ruffled hair.

dream stays sprawled on the bed, scratching at an itch around his neck. the top two buttons are undone on his lavishly gaudy button-up shirt donned with an oriental dragon, swirling around his back and trailing its long, scaly body to the front of the shirt; its mouth hangs open, whiskers of deep red extended in front of it. he wears brown pants that taper towards the bottom, giving a view of the ominous smiley tattoo on his ankle. he runs a hand through his wetted mullet that curls effortlessly around his ear lobes. in short: he looks hot, expensive.

george, on the other hand, looks handsome in a tight, ribbed cashmere vest. it makes his skinny arms look lean and the freckles that make an abstract work of art on his arms are a boyish addition to his feminine features. a satin scarf with paisleys adorns his slender neck. his long legs are covered by green, high-waisted dress pants with a subtle plaid pattern. there was a stretch of soft, pale skin peeking from the open space between his shirt and the pants; they’re baggy on him and he loves the way the outfit makes him feel.

both of them wear old, silver rings they’d picked up from a vintage store on one of the many main streets of new york city. the cheap metal makes their fingers turn a sickly green; they don’t care. they like the eclectic appearance and way the metal _clicks_ when their hands brush.

dream gets up from the bed and stands in the doorway of the bathroom, arms extending above his head, fingertips resting on the doorframe. george ogles at his thin gold chain that hangs tight against the base of his neck; it was a gift from him on dream’s 22nd birthday. dream watches george roll his eyes, motioning for him to come over. george fiddles with the twist-cap on the eyeliner. dream laces an arm around his neck and sits in his lap, grabbing the eyeliner from his hands.

"don’t move, okay?" dream cautions, bringing the thick, black liquid to his closed eye. with practiced hands, he draws a thin line from the middle of his eyelid, spanning a few strokes past the outer corner of his eye. he drags the pen back down, connecting with the bottom of his eye and then filling in the expanse of empty skin with the sooty liquid. he smiles to himself, leaning down to rub a butterfly kiss to his lover’s nose. he mirrors the action on the other side. at the last minute, he decides to add two wonky triangles to the inner corners of his eyes, creating a cat-eye effect.

dream waves his hand to create small gusts of air in order to dry the eyeliner faster. the ink dries quickly and george peeks through a crack in his eye to meet dream’s vibrant irises. they slowly lean towards each other in anticipation. the next song begins as they meld their mouths together in intimacy.

_feeling alive, a teenager, ooh_  
_feels kinda cool in a rager and i—_  
_never thought i’d see the day in my life_  
_yet here you are_

when they untangle themselves, george stands up to look in the mirror. what he finds is the thick eyeliner drawn onto his pale skin, the freckles on the bridge of his nose litter across his cheeks, stopping somewhere near where the wing of the eyeliner ends. he reaches up to poke at some of the freckles, admiring how their soft appearance contrasts the sexy look of the makeup. he smiles from ear to ear, turning around to embrace dream tightly.

"thank you, thank you! you’ve out-done yourself this time, baby," dream chuckles from the back of his throat, causing george’s stomach to rumble with fire and love.

"it’s my pleasure, love," he pets the back of george’s head sweetly.

they grab the last few touches of accessories: keys to their apartment, their wallets, their phones.

dream extends his hand towards george, who gladly takes it. they flip the lights off and head through the threshold and into the young, new york night that brims with potential.

— — —

upon their arrival to the underground club, they make their way over to the dazzling bar, drinks rest on glass shelves behind the thick, hand-carved bar made of beautiful polished shedua wood. someone had taken their time to pour every last drop of alcohol into intricate glass bottles. the booths, bar stools, and various other items of furniture look right out of an art deco magazine. it's an ostentatious bar, but they adore it regardless. both enjoy the cosiness of the bar area, often preferring it to the raging dance floor that was hidden behind a heavy, swinging door in the middle of the wall nearest the bar. nothing felt thrown together in the bar area, being one of the tidiest bars they often frequent.

dream salutes the bartender, sapnap, who returns the gesture. with george’s hand in his, they slide into the worn, green leather bar stools.

"hey, fellas," sapnap runs a rag around the perimeter of a whiskey glass, making sure there’s no specks of dirt residue on it. he peers through the bottom and george lets out a laugh at the way it makes his eye look abnormally large.

"hey, sap. you looking to serve us a couple drinks?" dream flashes a crooked smile in his direction, hand running absentmindedly on the gold chain dangling around his neck.

"if i have to see y’all's faces? no, i’m not," sapnap jokes in return, staying focused on yet another whiskey glass. from their long, tipsy conversations the three of them often share, dream and george both recognize the pride he takes in keeping the alcohol overflowing and the glasses squeaky-clean. dream waves a hand in dismissal.

"i suppose i’ll be taking my tips elsewhere then, hmm?" dream snides, raising an eyebrow and hooking his arm in george’s. george suppresses a laugh at the friendly banter. the mood drapes a cool blanket of airiness around them and they feel it hollow out their bones, causing them to lighten up. laughs come out easier, tense shoulders relax.

"okay, let’s not get too caught up, yeah? so what’ll it be, y’all?" his voice barely fosters his dubious southern accent. dream and george had always found it funny, having never befriended many southerners who travel up to new york, let alone call it home. his excessive use of ‘fellas’ and ‘y’all’ was really the only major give-away in the dialect.

"margarita, please, my dearest friend," george bows in his seat. the theatrics cause a hearty laugh to bubble from sapnap. he begins grabbing ingredients for the concoction, pouring with speed and accuracy, not spilling even _one_ drop. it’s a matter of about thirty seconds before sapnap slides the chilled glass over to george, whose finger pads stick to its icy surface.

"shot of vanilla vodka," dream says, tapping his fingers on the bar.

"lame," sapnap comments under his breath, hiding a grin as he turns away from dream.

"someone has to make sure george gets home safely. i wouldn’t wanna be too fuck-faced if i need to get him home," dream’s hand rests on george’s thigh assuringly, squeezing three times: their signal of a silent _i love you_. george nods slowly while sipping his drink, acknowledging the notion.

sapnap points a finger in his mouth and makes a gagging noise. dream and george break into a snicker.

"i’m sure that’s what y’all will be doin’ later, huh," it’s sapnap’s turn to roar a round of laughter. george reddens behind his drink and dream just smirks, shaking his head nonchalantly.

after more idle chatting and a few rounds of drinks later, dream and george start to feel the shallow buzz in the back of their heads. they finally decide to head to the other room to brace the strobe lights and sweaty crowd of club-goers. george buys another negroni for the dance floor, much to dream’s distaste. dream wants to hold him in his arms and feels like the cocktail will only hinder the carefree dancing he planned to do; george dismisses the thought.

they saunter to the door and dream gives it a shove with his shoulder, grabbing george’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. he doesn't want another man to get any _ideas_.

the bass of the music makes their heads throb in the same way it does when hanging upside down on the monkey bars for far too long; dizzying, disorientating, pure enjoyment for the present. the heaviness of sweaty fog from the bodies crowded together on the dance floor felt suffocating, like laying under the covers in an already warm bed does. the bright strobe lights that dance back and forth are fireworks cracking in the sky.

with hands against each others’ chests, they dance, leaving no room for god. george’s forehead slumps against his boyfriend’s shoulder, his drink waves around in his other hand, threatening to spill its alcoholic contents on the back of dream’s button up. dream, having already finished his fourth round of shots from before, grips george’s hips roughly and pushes them against his own, synchronizing their movements. he can feel george forcing him back in order to get impossibly close to him, but the crowd of drunken, dancing people constrains them and they’re unable to pull away even if they wanted to. dream, heavy-lidded and dazed, glances around the club, vibrant red strobes light up his face. if one were to look at him, it would seem as though his face were distorted by a fruity cocktail in a tall glass, contorting his face into a strange work of surrealistic art.

dream recognizes the song that plays.

_you like what you’re seeing_  
_when you’re looking at me_  
_and you heartbeat is speeding_  
_at seven hundred miles down highways to eden_  
_like my body’s the apple you’re eating_

george kisses his neck passionately and dream can smell the alcohol and, faintly, his lavish eau de parfum he had bought for him a few months ago; although with the smell of spit and sweat, the rich scent was waning. feeling george’s saliva dry warm on his neck, he digs his nails into george’s hips, causing him to look up at dream. he catches his tongue in between his teeth and, with only tongue, they fervently connect. he tastes the bitter, orangey flavour on george’s lips and tongue.

dream feels sweat drip down his forehead; he’s sure that it will eventually reach their connected tongues, but george presses sloppy kisses against dream’s jawline and cheeks, taking the sweat with them. dream rubs his groin against george’s, pushing a leg between his. the action earns a low moan from him, directly in his ear and only for dream to hear.

glitter sticks to strands of their hair, gracing them with sparkles that create a shining galaxy in their otherwise dull-coloured hair. they feel like they’re hanging over a balcony on the highest rooftop, arms snaking around each other’s waists as they laugh maniacally. they feel on top of the world. they feel infinite.

shaded purple lights then flash around the club, washing it in a shimmering glow that gives dream and george an oddly sensual and otherworldly look. george begins to get grabby towards dream and, while reaching for his ass, ends up spilling his negroni on the back of dream’s shirt and dress pants. slurring his curses, he places his hand on dream’s chest, gently nudging him backwards. dream shudders, the lack of weight from george against him and the uncomfortable liquid against his clothes makes him feel awkward.

“it’s okay,” george sees dream’s mouth move, but can’t hear him over the music being played from the speakers in the club.

dream grabs george’s wrist and pulls him towards the bathrooms in the back of the club. he gives the door a prod and it opens in order to welcome them to a dimly lit men’s bathroom. the floor is made of matte checkered tile that clashes with the shiny black subway tiles clinging to the wall. graffiti is messily scrawled on the doors of the stalls and the whole scene is cut through with harsh blue floor lights under the sinks. it’s ugly, but it has a certain charm to it, like you could sense the many memories people made there; the memories may have been writing crude, edgy statements with thick black markers and doing hard drugs in the stalls, but they were someone’s memories nonetheless.

there was only one other person in the bathroom, throwing up the burning sensation of alcohol that they must not have been able to handle in one of the closed-off toilets. dream and george grimace and decide to wait until he finishes, which didn’t take too long. they assume that he must’ve already purged himself of most of it.

once he leaves, dream splashes his face with cold water in a fruitless effort to sober up. the effects of alcohol didn’t work like that, though. george’s hand caresses his back up and down slowly, ghosting his hand across dream’s ass every once in a while. george is dizzy and only wants to get frisky in the club bathroom, but dream was there to clean up the stale alcohol that dampens his clothes. he grabs a few thin, useless paper towels and wets them with warm water. george stands against the sink, his hand against the countertop to steady his wobbly legs. dream struggles to reach his backside and clumsily spins around like a dog chasing its tail. his brain is fuzzy with drunkenness and he laughs at his poor efforts.

“here, let me,” george offers, even though he feels tipsy and light-headed; he snatches the paper towels from dream’s hand and presses against dream’s back, forcing his waist to align with the edge of the countertop. with weakened hands, he rubs as firmly as he can on the stains of alcohol. the fresh wetness of the towel made the stain darker than before. george’s hand sneaks to dream’s side, sliding his fingertips under dream’s shirt and into the waistband of his pants.

“baby, we can’t do it here,” dream interjects and looks down at the devious look in george’s eyes.

“sure we can,” george slurs, blinking slowly.

“just finish up and _maybe_ i’ll reward you when we get home. i came here to dance with my pretty boy." 

george looks disappointed after getting his sex drive shut down. although, that doesn’t mean that he isn’t eager for what dream would do to him when they arrive back at their apartment.

outside, the music continues at its almost-deafening volume, but in the bathroom, it sound muted. the voices and shouts that mingle with the dreamy pop song made them feel so much farther away from the action.

_you’re into this, right?_  
_we should do this right_  
_you can make my night_

the bathroom is a liminal space, oddly familiar yet uncanny the more time they spend in here. george isn’t even trying to finish wetting the alcohol on dream’s clothes and instead continues to tease dream using his hands. he brushes up against his dick and dream chuckles at his efforts, knowing that he wasn’t going to fuck george in a dingy club bathroom. dream turns around, his lower back aches as he puts his weight against the hard countertop. he places his arms on george’s waist and bends down to kiss him gently.

george doesn’t want gentle. he runs his tongue along every crack and hollowed area of dream’s bottom lip, forcing dream to take his tongue compliantly. he lets george do most of the work, his jaw moving back and forth to adjust to the tempo of their mouths mashing together. getting bolder, george bites dream’s lip, which elicits a sweet whisper of _fuck_ against his lips. george smiles into the kiss. dream pulls back, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. their lips are still touching, just barely, and they share the same heated air as they stare at each other. dream leans forward and catches george’s lips again as george fists a handful of dream’s hair. it’s shorter than the other kiss, but still laced with electric sexual energy.

after pulling away for the second time, dream bends down and, getting as close as he can, murmurs lowly into george’s ear.

“maybe we _could_ get out of here now and i’ll give you what you need,” the simple sentence makes george tremble, his hand self-consciously hovering over the hardness in his pants. of course, dream takes notice.

“oh, slut is so eager to get ruined?” dream mumbles, nuzzling his face into george’s neck so he can place an open-mouthed kiss under his ear. the degrading name makes george melt in his arms. george nods slowly and hastily drags dream out of the trashy bathroom.

— — — 

they can’t help but share subtle and sensual touches on the ride back to their apartment. they paid for an uber and assumed that drivers were familiar with couples with roaming hands in the backseat of their sleek, black cars on friday nights when the city is awake and yearning to make memorable nights. dream sits in the middle with his legs spread wide, shoving george’s knees to the side. his arm lays relaxed around the headrest of the cold leather seats, fingers numbly running from the base of george’s neck to the top of his head, blunt fingernails scratching at his scalp. george rests his forearm on dream’s thigh, hoping to hide the tracing of his fingers over the outline in dream’s pants from the driver’s rear view mirror. goosebumps rise on dream’s skin as he struggles to keep mumbled gasps that threaten to break through the barrier of his soft lips at bay. he can stop george from teasing when they were so obviously in the backseat of another man’s car. he doesn’t, though; it’s thrilling and exciting, to say the least.

after the relentless touching and groping during the ride, dream hurriedly pays the man for safely delivering them at their apartment building, even giving him a larger tip for their teasing in the backseat of his car. the whole time dream politely hands the crumpled cash over to the driver and thanking him, george is behind him, slipping his hands between dream’s inner thighs. dream is sure his hands are noticeably shaking during the exchange with the driver. george brings his cheek to squish against dream’s wide shoulder, throwing a drunken smile at the driver behind his lover as he begins to pull away from the curb. dream turns to face george, a wicked smirk pulling his lips up toward the bare night sky.

"oh, fuck you," dream whispers as he turns around with such force that it made his tipsy head spin in wild circles. their lips connect in a hot embrace. dream can feel spit roll down george’s chin, he breaks the kiss to lick until his tongue swipes against george’s bottom lip. his hands finds dream’s waist under his shirt.

"i hope you do," george hums in his ear, trailing a line of overbearing kisses down the side of dream’s throat.

dream feels his cheeks heat up and he starts to grow impatient. "well i won’t do it on the streets of new york when our apartment building is _right_ behind us. let’s _go_ , baby," he grabs george’s wrist with a vice, dragging them through the spinning glass doors and nodding at the concierge.

with another inhabitant of the building riding the elevator with them, the journey to their apartment is painful as they huddle close to each other, unadulterated sensuality tying them together with red string.

it feels like years pass as their hands ghost over one another when they finally step through the threshold of the elevator’s heavy doors. george fiddles with the key to their apartment, but dream can’t stand to watch his pretty little fingers miss the lock once more. he grabs the key and spins it, hearing a light click from the inner workings of the lock. george giggles with punch-drunk stupor as dream snakes an arm around his waist and yanks him inside. george knows he’s in for an exhaustingly rough night and he _couldn't wait_.

once inside, dream pushes him up against the door, grabbing the back of his head and shoving it towards him so he could kiss the life out of him. dream tilts his head to the side, lips connecting with george as he finally takes dominance into his calloused hands. george whimpers while raising his nimble fingers to undo the white, translucent buttons of dream’s shirt. dream fumbles to untie the restraining scarf around george’s neck, wishing to nip at his smooth, fleshy neck.

he lets george run his hands up and down his now-bare chest, shuddering at the chilled metal of his rings touching his sultry flesh. dream leans back to admire george’s blown-out pupils, cherry-red cheeks, and forehead that glistens with sweat. with gentle admiration for him, dream leans forward slower to pepper sweet kisses on his sharp jawline, hands cupping around george’s neck and rubbing smooth figure-8s onto his skin. george loops his hands around to place them tenderly against the small of dream’s back.

he licks his thumb to purposely smudge george’s eye liner; he grins at his work. the rough smudges make george’s eyes look large and cartoonish and he _loves_ the way it makes him look so sensual. he could devour him whole.

the moment of sweet, loving cherishment was over almost as soon as it started.

"i didn’t forget what you did. you think you can get away with _teasing_ me?" dream tsks, eyeing george from below his chin. george whines, but his lips tug up slightly, giving away his frank amusement; dream doesn't take kindly to this.

"you think it’s funny?" he glares up at george. he knew that the hateful act would keep george on his toes and so pliable when he fucks him senseless.

he fists george’s tight shirt and pushes him over to the bed, shoving him down when he could feel his knees press against their grainy wood bed frame. george crawls back and sits against the pillows that adorn the crest of their bed, undoing the button on his pants as he waits for dream to finish the job.

dream does so gladly, his fingers glide under the waistband and, in one swift motion, george’s favourite pants are discarded on the ground next to the bed. dream palms george through the leftover fabric that continues to hinder his pleasure. george is already half-naked and at mercy under dream. his hips buck into dream’s hand when it fully rests against his erection. the silk of dream’s shirt tickles george’s pale stomach when it brushes against it, causing george to involuntarily shiver, the muscles in his stomach contract at the surprising, foreign touch.

george feels arousal pool in his lower stomach as dream begins to remove their garments easily. _finally_ , raw skin meets raw skin as dream grabs george’s hand, pinning it next to his head. he curls his fingers to touch the back of george’s hand, while george’s hand stays relaxed as dream laces his deft fingers between the webs of george’s slender fingers. dream kisses his neck with ardor, as if he might never get to again.

"you could’ve been rewarded tonight, but i don’t think you deserve to get treated so nice now," dream comments without looking at george.

"i can’t wait," george responds breathlessly.

"you’d like that wouldn’t you, dirty little thing," dream finally gives his undivided attention to george, eyes boring into him. george shudders and wets his lips.

"this is the only thing you’re good for, isn’t it? getting fucked by me, getting used for _my_ pleasure only," he jeers as his hands drag over the tip of george’s cock before he drops his hand down the shaft. george’s eyes fall closed as pleasure wracks his body, legs shifting uncontrollably under him.

"stop fucking moving," dream spits, hands gripping george’s thighs in place, "how will i tease you if you keep moving?"

"maybe you shouldn’t tease and just fuck me already," george mutters, sparking a dangerous guise in dream’s jade eyes.

"watch your _fucking _mouth. you should’ve thought twice before teasing _me_ , hmm?" dream’s hand sets a moderate pace on george’s cock, fisting it up and down with stable strength. george exhales loudly, his breath shaky and warm on dream’s face. dream leans down and licks a slick line of spit on george’s sternum, feeling goosebumps rise under his tongue as he does so. he places swift, open-mouthed kisses on his chest, still unrelenting on george’s cock. george moans raggedly, grabbing dream’s hair and forcefully pulling his head to meet his eyes. he continues to drag dream’s face forward, but dream refuses to give him what he wants.__

____

"who the fuck is in charge?" dream demands george to say the words. george keeps his mouth closed tight, the soft breathing coming from his nose causes his chest to rise and fall animatedly. he shakes his head.

____

"say it," dream orders, speeding his hand up impossibly fast. he watches george shudder under his touch, still at mercy underneath his lean body. he knows he’s close as he watches george’s hips buck into his fist desperately.

____

"y-you are. i’m g-gonna…" george finally gives in, unable to keep up his bratty act when his body is longing to cum. dream stops his hand immediately, dragging the leaking precum from the head of his cock with him, he raises his thumb to george’s mouth.

____

"taste," he pries george’s lips apart and george moans as he sucks on his finger, tongue swirling between the structure.

____

"aw, good boy. giving up so soon?" dream fakes a pout and smirks at george’s wide eyes, his pretty, shaped lips still taking his thumb willingly. george nods his head wearily before letting go of his thumb. dream bends forward to grasp onto either side of george’s neck, thumbs taking george’s lax neck and letting it loll to the side in order to access the soft skin.

____

he traipses his lips down george’s throat, biting on the sensitive flesh that sheathes his gorgeous collar bones. george gives a trembling exhale, relaxing his hands on dream’s shoulder blades. one of dream’s hands finds itself gripping onto the bottle of lube that always lays conspicuous on their bedside table. he laps at george’s collarbone once more before sitting up on george’s core. he slips his many rings from over the flesh of his fingers, making sure to set them safely on the bedside table.

____

he uncaps the lube and squeezes the gel on his fingertips before setting it back down. he roughly hales george’s hips up, folding him in on himself slightly. he looks towards george with desire, who barely notices his gaze, but still understands the unspoken question that hangs over dream’s head.

____

"yes, yes, i promise i’ll be so good," george whines. dream traces around the rim of muscle, continuing to tease his lover evilly.

____

he hears george moan his name, grabbing his wrist, but not forcing him inside. dream smirks again as they lock eyes. he begins to ease his finger inside, pushing george’s hips down when they snap up helplessly. he pinches the cushiony flesh of his pale inner thighs. without warning, dream pushes another lubed finger in and george cries out, both in pain and pleasure.

____

"i love how you looking taking my fingers, baby," dream croons, kinking his finger in george’s ass. george moans dream’s name and keeps a steady hold on his wrist even though his hands are weak and trembling. dream begins to open george resolutely, rubbing his fingers on the sensitive area of nerves inside. george doesn’t hold back any moans as he’s fingered ruthlessly. it still isn’t enough.

____

"more, d-dream. _hit me_ ," george stutters and his hips rock onto the gelled fingers inside him. dream raises his hand up from his waist and slaps it forcefully against george’s cheek. george lets a guttural moan rip from the brink of his throat; he feels precum mark his stomach as his cock slides gingerly against it.

____

"yes," george whispers; then louder, " _again_ ," dream stares at him in disbelief then gives him a cocky smile. glitter falls like shooting stars from the front of george’s hair; he is a mess of stars and marbled planets.

____

"you are a filthy," dream raises his hand above george’s head, "slut," he finishes as he makes stinging contact with george’s scarlet cheeks. george feels his hips spaz as dream continues to finger him, the numbing slap ringing in his ears deafeningly. he whines, pulling on dream’s neck to bring him to eye level. he bites on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw a small dose of blood where his pearly teeth meet dream’s savage mouth.

____

"i’m so- so close, dream," he manages to get out between ragged breaths. dream pulls his fingers out, leaving george feeling uncomfortably empty.

____

"i thought you deserved to be teased a little. you look so worthless begging for me," dream grunts as he begins to lube his cock with the slick gel. george can only whine and dig his nails eagerly into dream’s shoulders, leaving small crescent moon indentations in his toned back. dream cocks his eyebrow at george, glancing down at their position. george knows what he needs to do.

____

"please. i need you to fuck me. i-i’m so desperate for you," george pleas pathetically. the dignity he felt previously, in the club, in the backseat of the uber, pressed against their door, was thrown out the window as he felt the head of dream’s dick caress his hole. dream shoves the head in before taking it out again; doing this over and over until george has spit dribbling down his chin and his short, little gasps are filling the room.

____

"please, dream," his tear ducts threaten to spill over, overworked and needy from the heinous teasing. dream finally slides inside, groaning at the tight warmth that wraps around the length of his cock. a single tear slides from the corner of george’s eye as he sighs in relief at the movement. soon dream speeds his hips up, and george cries out.

____

"i bet you like it when i’m between your legs and calling you a slut," dream grips the back of george’s knees, until he brings them to wrap around his hips.

____

“yes, yes," he babbles, "i love how it feels. so good," george moans when dream fucks harder into his ass. he works his hips as he watches george’s eyes revert back to the devious look from the club bathroom. dream seems to understand wordlessly.

____

he drags his thumb over george’s bottom lip before letting it snap back into place. then, he yanks his mouth open, keeping his thumb locked in place. he lets a line of spit sift through his teeth before it passes through his lips, dropping into george’s open mouth. he swallows and closes his eyes tight, a high-pitched whine following the action.

____

"thank you, thank you so much," george grants dream his appreciation. he begins to meet dream in the middle, their hips connecting madly with each harsh movement. he wills whines and whimpers to escape his mouth; dream knows the exact angle he needs to be at.

____

"you look like a whore with that smudged eyeliner," dream bends forward. lips ghosting over george’s ear, "i fucking _love_ it." tingles skim across george’s skin, leaving the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

____

dream licks a stripe of clear spit up his adam’s apple, while george’s body thrusts back and forth with every movement. he places a sweet kiss on george’s collar bone, tasting the salty sweat that dons it.

____

dream seizes george's wrist and brings his fingertips to tenderly wrap around the sides of his throat, willing george to take over. george presses his fingers into the supple skin around the middle of his neck. dream can’t help but let out a groan, rolling his eyes back before returning them to look at george. he presses tighter before letting go and doing it all over again.

____

"look who’s the slut now," george whispers below him. dream dips his head, shaking it slightly. then he raises his hand and connects the rough skin of his palm on george’s cheek again. george’s head falls back and he screws his eyes shut and he cries out until it crescendos into a low moan.

____

"still you. know your _place_ ," dream warns. he smiles at george when he notices the stutter in his hips.

____

"you wanna cum, pup?" dream questions as he smooths george’s mussed hair.

____

"yes, please let me cum. i wanna cum for you, sh-show you how good i can be," george’s pleas sound like a hymn in dream’s ears.

____

"then cum. _now_ ," dream orders. the reaction is immediate as george clenches around his cock, white drips down the head of his cock like melting candle wax as his hips jerk and his thighs tremble. george opens his mouth and licks at the back of his bottom teeth, his exhale turns into panting as he rides his high, hand still in a pressing grip on the sides of dream’s throat.

____

the sight of george and the ruthless grip on his throat is all it takes for dream to cum. his dick twitches inside george’s heat, coating the walls with smears of cum. he ruts his hips against george until they both fall breathlessly from the peaks of their highs. he leans down to kiss george, mingling their breath into one synchronized fit of inhales and exhales.

____

"that was so- so fucking good, baby," george praises dream, running fingernails across his back that sends pleasurable sensations from his spine to his scalp. "thank you."

____

"i love you, george," dream kisses his chin, "you know i don’t think you’re a slut, right?" dream frowns as he backtracks from before as the fervor and afterglow of the sex leaves his body. he sobers up a little, but his tipsy headache rings true in the back of his head.

____

"dream, you do this every time," george chuckles, "i _like_ being called a slut," george reassures his lover as he presses a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

____

"don’t make me fuck you again, saying a nasty thing like that…" dreams trails off with his words. george connects their swollen lips together, tongue poking around in the pink insides of dream’s mouth. he pulls away after a few long seconds.

____

dream palms the back of george’s knees before pushing his legs back, letting his dick slide out. george hums at the warm cum that drips down his inner thighs. dream can’t help but push some of the residue back in. it makes george shut his legs firmly in surprise, whining _dream_ and telling him off; the lustful look in his eyes tells that he feels otherwise though.

____

"come on, darling, we can shower. i feel gross from the club," dream suggests as he interlaces their fingers together, rubbing figure-8s on his veiny wrist. george allows himself to be pulled from the mattress. dream turns back to find that george is wobbling on shaky knees. he waits until he sees his legs still before guiding him to their en-suite bathroom. he places a towel on the closed toilet seat and motions for george to sit.

____

"such a gentleman," george rolls his eyes in gentle admiration. for fucking him so roughly just minutes before, dream was noticeably settling back into his kind, loving self. george admires the duality of his lover; how he acts when he’s alone with george versus when he’s in a large, knowing crowd differs significantly. he manages to remain himself, regardless of the slight demeanor changes and george knows that it’s why he fell so hard for him.

____

— — —

____

dream twists the stainless-steel knob on the showerhead handle, making sure it points towards the ‘h’. he lets the water glide over his fingers, tracing the indents of his skin as it travels to his wrist. he then signals for george to come over, grabbing his hand softly before resting a hand on the small of his back, guiding him inside the shower stall.

____

they lazily shampoo each other’s hair, pressing chaste kisses to one another’s cheeks, foreheads, temples, eyelashes. the glass surrounding the shower stall turns to a foggy cloud as the steaming water sends droplets against its surface. dream’s drunken headache has subsided for the time being as he revels in the way george’s fingers expertly know where to massage his roots in order to make his stomach a home for wild butterflies. they condition their hair and make sure to rinse it out completely before grabbing their respective wash cloths that hang on tiny hooks in the shower.

____

george squeezes some of the lavender chamomile scented gel onto each of their cloths, before they lather it up and begin cleaning the filth and sweat from their tired bodies. george rubs his eyes with a wet fist, hoping to clear up at least some of the messy smears of makeup. dream kneels to glide a washcloth over george’s exposed legs, making sure to scrub well between his inner thighs. he stands up and george rubs large circles on his back, watching in awe as the soap runs down his toned back. his traces the pink half-circles from his nails, surprised to see they’re still raw and showing.

____

together, they reach for the handle as they turn off the water. beads of water drip from the showerhead.

____

they towel each other off, pressing innocent kisses to each other's necks.

____

"that was really, really nice," george murmurs against dream’s skin. they end up in a tight embrace, swaying side to side as they stand in place, holding each other and never wanting to let go.

____

dream hums, "i thought so, baby," he shifts and pulls away, facing george with doe-like eyes. silently, they head to the bedroom again, opting to turn on a quiet film for some white noise. they giggle at the comedic parts and sigh at the melancholy parts. their hands stay clasped in a sweaty but ruthless grip on their laps.

____

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, you've made it to the end.....i just want to add on that, while listening to the three songs featured in the fic, i also listened to my, my, my!, easy, take yourself home, and animal while writing. troye sivan has been one of my favourite solo artists since as _long_ as i can remember.
> 
> it honestly felt kinda strange not writing with some kind of metaphorical bullshit with subtext thrown in there. this is pretty surface-level writing: they dance, they kiss, they fuck. it was fun to write regardless! also, i hope that the consent didn't seem skimpy bc they were drunk/tipsy,, i really tried to make it explicit and tried to tame down the alcohol for the sake of that.......
> 
> no thoughts just.......dream and george in fancy outfits (and george ;) wearing ;) eyeliner)
> 
> anyway, more works are perhaps on the way although i have no idea what to write ;( my brain keeps telling me to write a really niche au and i don't know if i'll be able to help myself
> 
> comments are always appreciated! i love reading them <3


End file.
